


A Nose For Machinations

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: The Legend of Bat Reid! [5]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bat Reid, Cookies, Fluff and Humor, Geoffrey to the Rescue, Jonathan is a damsel in distress (and fur), M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Geoffrey has a good nose for machinations, and it leads him right towards Reid.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum & Jonathan Reid, Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Series: The Legend of Bat Reid! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736608
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	A Nose For Machinations

**Author's Note:**

> Like all Bat Reid content, it started as a joke with my fiance, and became reality. Expect more Bat Reid content soon! We've had a lot of crazy and amusing conversations regarding the concept and what other mischief Jonathan can get into.

It was only by the grace of his own gut and a dire craving for one very specific biscuit treat that Geoffrey found himself in the West End. Of course, during a bloody epidemic with the heavy rationing going around, the toffs always had the good shite hidden away in their fancy little shops. If it wasn't for his nagging sweet tooth, he wouldn't be walking these streets surrounded by societal sharks in idle motion.

He recognized the neighborhood well enough, and noticed that just down the street was the familiar set of Lion statues that greeted passersby to the Reid Manor. Across the way, he could hear a woman shouting about Women's Rights but couldn't quite spot her yet.

The streets weren't _busy_ per se, but they certainly weren't empty either. There was at least a dozen or so people still roaming about the neighborhood on idle walks or visiting the small shops as they came and went. He recognized one or two faces from past run-ins, but most of the time he preferred to avoid this area altogether. Especially since a certain Inspector had taken to following him around like the nosy rodent he was. He blamed that one entirely on Reid and refused to rescind it whatsoever.

The shop he had his sights set on was owned by Calhoun Russell. A loud overly enthusiastic man who would normally get on Geoffrey's nerves and cause him to steer very clear of his presence to avoid an unnecessary headache, but this was the only shop that had what he wanted. Sadly enough. 

The door rang with a tiny brass bell sounding his entrance. Geoffrey scanned the shelves and corners of the room out of habit as he meandered on in. Russell was delighted to see him back, an odd expression that the hunter wasn't used to seeing outside of Priwen. Most folks didn't exactly take joy in his presence and he preferred it that way. Except for one certain leech doctor. He would be the exception to that rule just like how he was the odd and frustrating exception to _every rule_ Priwen has ever taught him to abide by.

"Welcome back, good sir!" He greeted with that same excited smile. "The usual?"

"Aye." He grunted, digging into his pocket to fish out a few shillings to pay for his order. He was counting them out on the counter when he heard a quiet chirp. The sound was oddly familiar as his gaze darted around the room to find the culprit. Up in the far corner tucked into the shadows was the shuffling form of a small brown bat. It flexed its wings in small motions, Geoffrey realized as it prepared to fly the moment Russell's back turned and he stooped down below the counter. The man was talking to himself, as he always did, possibly in some vain hope that Geoffrey would humor him, though the hunter never did. 

The bat seized the opportunity and dropped away from the wall as it swooped for Geoffrey. 

The hunter tensed up as instinct told him to swipe at it. But his rational mind knew better and he withheld as the bat settled against his shoulder. He felt the weight against his back as it climbed up to his collar, the soft bristle of fur tickled at the back of his neck as the little bat slipped under his scarf. Geoffrey frowned, rolling a shilling across his palm impatiently until the bat settled, well hidden in the folds of his scarf. It was uncomfortable, Geoffrey will admit but not unbearably so that he couldn't ignore it for the time being.

When Russell returned, Geoffrey slid the money across the counter and accepted the package with a quiet nod. "Thank ya."

"Have a good day, sir! See you next time." The shopkeeper cheered. Geoffrey tucked his package under his arm and shoved the door open in a hasty escape, the brass bell rang violently above his head.

He felt the bat shuffle under his scarf until it poked its head out to see the street. Geoffrey noticed as it stretched a wing out awkwardly, nearly falling off of its impromptu ride as it beckoned towards the Lion statues.

"What is it?" Geoffrey asked. His eyes trailing the direction of its wing. "Your house?"

He was answered with desperate squeaks. He sighed heavily. "Why is it that when there's trouble around, you're always at the heart of it?" A derisive squeak sounded as the small bat tugged on his scarf in frustration. "Hey, easy there Reid." He hissed.

Getting past Avery was easy enough, as the butler had become well acquainted with Geoffrey's presence. "Jonathan's expecting me." He gestured at the package in his arm and was invited in with an offer of tea. Geoffrey felt the tiny pull of claws in his scarf as the doctor shuffled within the hiding spot, anxiously awaiting his freedom again. The hunter decided to tease him a bit and drag it out for the hell of it. 

"Actually, that sounds lovely. I'd appreciate it."

"I'll bring it right up, sir. Mister Jonathan should still be in his room."

"Thank you Avery." Geoffrey nodded and made to climb the steps quickly, pausing at the top to ensure Mrs. Reid wasn't anywhere in sight before slipping into Jonathan's room. The moment the door clicked shut, the little bat slipped free of the scarf and landed on the floor, stretching his wings out as the shadows unraveled and left the very naked and very tired looking ekon behind.

"Oh god I thought I was going to be trapped in there until the sun came up!" Jonathan lamented with a groan. He stretched out on the floor, his hands covering his face as he came to terms with the nearly disastrous situation he had been in.

"What happened to you this time?" Geoffrey stepped casually around the doctor to take up a seat in his desk chair. His hand already started fishing out a package of biscuits from the paper bag, shoving one into his mouth as he crossed his leg over his knee and leaned back. Jonathan started to drag himself up to his feet, eager to get dressed again.

"For starters, Avery locked me out of both my _bedroom_ and _the house!_ " He blurted, shaking his head in disbelief. "Then a strong gust threw me into the window of the Tailor's shop. I got _struck_ by a broom and chased off."

"Sounds like you deserved it. Maybe you won't be so nosy next time." Geoffrey chuckled between bites of his biscuit. "I'm assuming you were out gossip hunting again."

"For once, no. I was just trying to figure out my echolocation. I still get easily confused and turned around." Jonathan admitted as he pulled on a pair of trousers and started hastily buttoning up his shirt.

A moment later, Avery knocked at the door with the tray of tea. Geoffrey got up to gratefully accept the drink, meanwhile Jonathan tucked out of view of the door and was trying to comb his messy hair back into place so he looked less deranged. Geoffrey helped himself to a cup and settled back into his pilfered seat, dipping a biscuit into the warm brew with a cheeky smile. Jonathan rolled his eyes at the hunter and plopped down onto the edge of his bed with an exhausted sigh.

"What led to you getting stuck in Russell's shop?"

"The wind, I'm afraid. It got so windy that I couldn't maneuver myself around. I took shelter in the first open space I could find. Unfortunately, I was able to get in but not out."

"It's always something with you, Reid." Geoffrey teased. 

"It was by pure luck that you came along." Jonathan admitted.

"I've a good nose for machinations, leech. I told you so."

"A good nose for sweets to be more precise." Jonathan countered, raising a brow at the hunter daring him to deny it as he consumed his second biscuit since he sat down, almost having eaten through his first package already.

"What's it to ya?" Geoffrey scowled. "I like to indulge every once in a while."

"I see that." Jonathan hummed. "I do appreciate your assistance, McCullum. Thank you."

"Next time you decide to be a damsel in distress, Reid, pick a better savior." Geoffrey scoffed.

"Oh, but what better savior than a woodsman? Hm? You were my knight in shabby armor." Jonathan mocked, dramatically dragging it out as he sprawled across his bed like a star crossed maiden.

"Keep it up Reid, and the next time I find you in bat form, I may just shove you in a jar and hand you off to Swansea."

"You wouldn't dare!" Jonathan sat bolt upright, glaring at Geoffrey, the creeping horror growing on his face at the imagery the hunter painted in his mind.

"Try me leech." The hunter punctuated his threat by biting into his biscuit with a smug smile.


End file.
